


France

by Aemtha



Series: Soulmate AU [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: ~ ~ Soulmate AU! Where everyone's color blind until they meet their soulmate ~ ~





	

  
  


**Her eyes are dull, but she knew they could hold life.**  
  


**Her expression is impassive, but she knew she was impressed.**  
  


**Her skills were modest, but she knew it was because she lack an important sense.**  
  


**It hurts twice as much to a mother when she sees her child in pain.**  
  


**All she could was watch and hear her daughter's cries in vain.**  
  


Such a shame.  
  


Such a shame indeed.  
  


(Y/n) sighed as she stood by the hallways of her parents' house. It was the weekend and she decided to pass by at the ground where she grew up. "Hey hun." She turned to look at her mother that stood by the kitchen, holding a cup of juice. (M/n) knew how her daughter fawned over the scribbles on the canvases hung on their hallway as decorations. She knew how her daughter always stare angrily at it. She knew she wasn't mad at the painting itself because she knew how her daughter wanted to appreciate the artwork more if she could see it in color. (M/n) tried her best to describe her the colors of the paintings.  
  


(Y/n) turned away to now look at the vase full of black, white and gray flowers. (M/n) walked slowly to her, knowing how disappointed she is also that she can't match the dull colors to how the fragrance smelled. Such fragrance should not be paired with such different shades of black and white and gray.  
  


"I don't care about my soulmate, I just want to see how beautiful they be." She muttered as she caressed the petals.  
  


"You don't mean that." (M/n) gently placed a hand on the frustrated woman. "I'm sure you want to meet your soulmate as much as you want to see how color looks like."  
  


"When... When would that be?" (Y/n) whipped her head as her (h/c) hair that she knew was a shade of gray swayed. "I want to draw. I want to draw with color. I can't always use pencils, charcoals, shades. I-I want to paint like how I see you by the art room when I couldn't sleep at night... A life so.. Monochrome."  
  


"A little bit longer, my child." The mother pulled her daughter into a hug, forcing (Y/n) head into the crook of her neck and cradled her like she always did. "They will come." (M/n) kissed the crown of her head and combed her fingers through her hair. (Y/n)'s arms were limply on her sides, letting her mother baby her with the usual motherly coos.  
  


~~~  
  


"Scottie. You look depressing." (Y/n) sighed. "Hold that face, I'm going to have a memento." She suddenly chirped. Whipping out her phone and quickly snapping a photo of her Scottish friend.  
  


"Yer so mean (N/n)." Allistor glared at the woman who stood in front of him. Though the action did not last long since he suddenly felt the tension on his eyes and upper head.  
  


So imagine this. A grown man such as Allistor is laying flat on his stomach on the floor of his living room. His head cranked up in an angle that made his neck stiff for the next two hours. On the crown of his head was the middle of (Y/n)'s foot that forced him to keep his eyes on her. What gave her the courage to even force themselves in such a situation, she hardly had no idea. But what she knows is that she is his salvation since she holds the key to his life.  
  


Literally.  
  


Wrapped around her slender fingers is a key that opens the door to his cellar. Apparently the stock of liquor Allistor has in his pantry is already close to only one drop in a bottle. The Scottish man has pitched his pride to the other end of the Milky Way just to get a sip from his supplies. Not that it is overly explained dramatically, but this man can not go through an eventful day without starting it with his whiskey.  
  


"I know~" (Y/n) said as she twirled the key around her fingertips.  
  


"Please lassie. My brothers are comin', I need a sip, just a sip to be able to fuckin' tolerate them." Allistor begged.  
  


"By brothers, do you mean Arthur?" (Y/n) raised an eyebrow and placed her free hand on her hip.  
  


"It's like there are three people inside that man! I can't possibly understand 'im!" He groaned in confession.  
  


(Y/n) put her foot back down and crouched in front of him. Letting her hand run freely through his dark charcoal hair... She wasn't even sure if his hair is black... "You're the one who's mean, Scottie."  
  


"'Ave mercy, (N/n)." His peridot eyes looked up at her like a pup wanting to explore the lawn. But it's not like they would know what color is a peridot.  
  


_Ding dong_  
  


"Fuck."  
  


"Artie's here!" (Y/n) squealed like a little child finally being able to hug her big brother. In the excitement of seeing him once again, the (h/c) discarded the key. Which Allistor caught with a sigh. Both humans went to separate ways, the woman bouncing to the door while the man bolted for the basement.  
  


"Artie!!" (Y/n) greeted when she swung the door open. She let out a small gasp when she saw the English man.  
  


_Pale complexion_  
  


_Soft golden locks_  
  


_Emerald eyes_  
  


"'Ello love!" Arthur immediately dropped his scowl towards his companion to greet his brother's friend. "Is my brother sleeping?"  
  


_Colors..._  
  


"Oh.. Uhh... He's in the basement. I've been teasing him the past hour and that would be the second when he woke up." She shook her head and cleared her throat. Opening the door wider for him to enter.  
  


"Thanks, love." The English man bowed slightly before stepping into the house. His eyes glancing to his companion. Furry eyebrows furrowing at the sight of him dumbstruck and in awe while probably drooling over the woman. "God damn frog. Don't stare at her like that. I question the loyalty you would have when you really meet your true love."  
  


"But she is my one true love." Muttered his companion. He was at awe at the cast of light shining upon the smooth (s/c). The (h/c) locks that sometimes messed around with the outdoor breeze. (E/c) eyes that widened to big doe like eyes and full of emotion.  
  


(Y/n) finally noticed the man Arthur brought with him. She noticed how exactly the same the color of his eyes and the sky were. Unlike Arthur's dull dirty blond, his were a bright and shiny blond hair that reached his shoulders. Perfectly clean face and an outfit that tops off a gentleman in its own ways. "I was starting to wonder why I saw color when I saw Arthur since I sometimes meet up with him." She tried to lighten up the atmosphere.  
  


"Bloody hell." Arthur grumbled as he crossed his arms. "So you two are-"  
  


"I'm Francis." The other blond interrupted, taking a step closer to her with the same awestruck face, but with a smile.  
  


"Fucki-"  
  


"I'm (Y/n)." She grinned back.  
  


"I feel third wheel."  
  


"What did I miss?" Allistor jogged up to the group. Confused as to why he already drank his daily dose of alcohol and yet they all stood by the door.  
  


"Apparently (Y/n) and Francis are bonded by fate." Arthur sighed.  
  


The brothers watched as the soulmates talked about rivers. How the conversation led to that, they had no idea.  
  


~~~ time skip ~~~ afternoon ~~~  
  


"Wait!"  
  


"No!"  
  


"Stop!"  
  


"Lass!"  
  


"I can't-"  
  


"Lord."  
  


"You are so dramatic!" Arthur kicked Allistor off the couch as (Y/n) stretched her legs and let them down on Arthur's lap.  
  


Now, Francis and Allistor are on their asses on the ground. Arthur and (Y/n) conquered the couch with their intellectuality and teamwork. The pair high fived and started to get themselves comfortable, their eyes now directed to the television.  
  


Allistor being (Y/n)'s best friend even if he's older than her, he took hold of her dangling ankle and pulled her down to his lap. Releasing a small squeak from her lips. "Scottie! I already found my fabulous position!"  
  


"Ye shall not find comfort under my roof." He said with his loud and strong accent.  
  


"Such an ass." (Y/n) used her other foot to press the flat of her foot to his cheek. All the two could do was laugh and playfully punch/slap each other.  
  


Cerulean blue eyes watched their playful conflict. Arthur saw Francis blankly staring at the pair and he smirked, nudging ((kicking)) the Frenchie with his foot and for the first time seeing a scowl directly sent to him by the Frenchman. "Jealous~"  
  


"Am not."  
  


"It's okay for a frog like you to be jealous with my brother." Arthur smirked slightly stretched.  
  


"I'm not jealous."  
  


While the two fought over Francis' feelings, Allistor and (Y/n) were on their own. The man slouched against the foot of the sofa, his arms were stretched on top of the cushions and his legs were spread a little wide. The woman on the other hand, though she sat next to Allistor, she was positioned upside down. Her calfs resting on his broad right shoulder, left over right. His right thigh was used a pillow and she had her hands behind her head. "Oi (N/n)."  
  


"Yeah Scottie?"  
  


"Give me a due date for yer babies."  
  


"Scottie!" She smacked her foot against his head in embarrassment with a blush adorning her cheeks.  
  


"I'm not joking lass." Allistor deadpanned. "I'm offering you a once in a lifetime opportunity by being their godfather and helping pick baby names."  
  


"Allistor!" (Y/n) pushed herself up to angrily pout at him in a closer view.  
  


"Yer so cute when you're mad." He chuckled as he bopped his finger to the tip of her nose.  
  


"Artie! Your brother is soo unruly!" She snapped her head to the side to look at the younger brother who is just the same age as her.  
  


Arthur cut his argument with Francis to chuckle and smile at her. "He has no chivalry lessons at all, love. Least to expect is to let a woman control him."  
  


She huffed once again, but she squealed when arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to someone. "You are adorable when you're mad, but I don't like seeing mon amor irritated." A kiss to her temple made her face shift to one of calmness.  
  


(Y/n) giggled as her right hand reached Francis' cheek and she pecked the other. Nuzzling her nose to the base of his neck. Hands now pressed the couple's faces. "Not in ma house ye're doing that shit."  
  


"And not when I'm around." Added the younger one.  
  


"Envy is what you feel mon amis. But I am a man of love-"  
  


"I bet my own house that you haven't even touched a single girl other than kissing their knuckles." Arthur scoffed.  
  


"Hush Arthur." (Y/n) swatted his knee. "At least he is a gentleman waiting for his true love other than someone else who is a brother of a self-proclaimed gentleman."  
  


"Halt!" A large calloused hand covered the soft pink lips of the young lady. "Lassie, I get you met the love of yer life and all that shits, but ye are my best friend and as much as I love you, I don't want my own baloney-poney getting all aroused and regret the next morning having to fuck my own lil sis."  
  


"Scottie! You can just tell me not to do anything! Respect the man of the house, I understand."  
  


"Cockblocker." Francis muttered.  
  


"As always." Allistor winked at him.  
  


"Why do I know you?" Arthur placed his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands.  
  


"Compos mentis."  
  


**Smack!!**  
  


"Oww!"  
  


"Yer as deranged as we are!"  
  


"Don't compare me with you insignificant fools!"  
  


"We became friends because of equality. If I'm a fool then ye're too!"  
  


"Oh god Allistor."  
  


~~~  
  


"You're so beatiful."  
  


"Francis, you've told me that."  
  


"I just want you to remember how I say it when you are looked down upon."  
  


"Francis..."  
  


"You're mine."  
  


A fierce blush popped on her cheeks as the frenchman's nose nuzzled the base of her neck. Arms wrapped tightly around her waist as she was pressed closer to his chest. (Y/n)'s arms wrapped around his neck as her chin rested upon the crown of his head, her hands combed through his blond locks as he kept muttering sweet nothings with every butterfly kiss he would leave.  
  


"I'm hungry." The exclamation was soon followed by a growl of a stomach.  
  


A groan came from Francis as he pressed his lips on her throat. "Give me a few minutes."  
  


Currently, the couple were sitting on a couch. Well Francis sat on the couch and (Y/n) sitting on his lap, the man not quite minding the weight on top of him, snuggling with the other.  
  


"But I'm hungry~"  
  


"No. You're mine."  
  


**Growl**  
  


"My stomach's not going to feel the love and will not be hesitating to hate you."  
  


"Fine. I'm going to make pancakes."  
  


(E/c) eyes glimpsed at the clock that hung from the wall of her apartment. "Isn't it too early?"  
  


Francis facepalmed, "I'm sorry. It's been a habit that I cook pancakes for my little brother every time I pass by."  
  


"I'm okay with pancakes."  
  


"Good because I have no time to waste if I want go hug you once again."


End file.
